The Unchosen One
by Mindy35
Summary: Jack/Liz, Jack/Avery. Post-ep for "Que Sorpresa". Liz gives Jack some baby basics.


Title: The Unchosen One

Author: Mindy35

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Tina's, NBC's etc.

Pairing: Jack/Liz, Jack/Avery

Spoilers: "Que Sorpresa", "Cooter"

Summary: Post-ep. Liz gives Jack the basics.

-x-x-x-

After some in-depth debate, Tracy and Jenna divide up her pregnancy photos between them, leaving one on her desk, so that they each have an equal number of prints commemorating her humiliation. Before leaving, Jenna leans down to pat her hand, murmuring something about her time coming. Liz just frowns and watches them leave, happily comparing their booty.

Jack looks down at her, brows furrowed. "What'd she mean by that?"

Liz looks up and shrugs. "It's Jenna, Jack. I wouldn't look too deeply for meaning. So anyway-" she gets up from her chair, retrieving a heap of bags from the far corner of her office. "I went back to the baby store and got you some of the stuff you're gonna need. I don't know why you two don't just have a massive baby shower then people give you all this stuff for free."

"Like I said," Jack tells her, stepping closer, "there would be no one to invite."

"Right, I forgot. Avery has no friends. Neither do you, really."

"Except you."

"Well, lucky for you," Liz murmurs, sorting through the stuffed totes, "Coz I got onesies and bibs and booties and hats and sweaters and muslins- babies love those. You'll definitely need more than this but, it's a start."

"Thankyou, Lemon," he says, taking the offered bags. "I wouldn't have even known what to buy."

"I know."

"But I can't let you purchase all of this for us."

"I didn't. I still had your credit card from before." She pulls her wallet out of her jeans, extracts his credit card and slips it into his breast pocket, giving it a little pat. "There you go. You also paid for those prints of me, you should probably know."

"That seems fair." Jack glances over his shoulder at the last print sitting on her desk, the one of her reaching out to her supposedly expecting mirror image. "Does that mean I get to keep that one?"

"It does not," she answers glibly. Then goes on: "I also charged a whole lot of popcorn for the writers."

"I thought they looked happier than usual."

"And some for me too."

"I assumed."

"I already ate mine."

"Again, assumed."

"Also, I, ah…" She turns to pick up a box, also squirreled away in the corner. She hesitates, looking at its contents before holding it out to him. "Here. I want you to have this."

Jack sets his load of bags aside. "What's this?"

Liz takes a breath, explaining: "When I thought I was pregnant, I went out and bought a few things. I got a little carried away. And whenever I needed cheering up, I'd just add a little something else to it. It's mostly toys and books and stuff."

Jack nods slowly, eyeing her. "I see…"

"Look- don't say anything about my biological clock, just take the box." She shoves it towards him. "Okay?"

"No, Lemon." He urges the box back into her arms. "You should hang onto this."

She shakes her head, pushing back. "What for, Jack? I might never- you're the one having the baby."

"I insist, Lemon. Jenna is right." He pauses, waits until her eyes meet his. "Your time will come."

"Well…then…" Hugging the box close, she reaches into it, pulling out a faded canvas bag, "_I insist_ that you at least take my collection of reclaimed baby shoes."

Jack looks mildly incredulous. "What's my daughter meant to do with that?"

Liz looks more incredulous. "Use them as cars for her troll dolls, duh."

"Troll dolls?" he questions.

She wags her head. "You have so much to learn, old man."

"Don't call me that."

"And anyway," she adds, heading back to her desk, placing her box of goodies next to it, "I think the kid should have at least one thing that isn't perfect."

"What about her father?" Jack asks after a moment.

Liz faces him, looking vaguely surprised. She gives him a small smile. "You're gonna do great, Donaghy."

"I'm going to miss a lot of things," he says, slowly pacing back toward her desk. "I know that. And I'm not always going to be aware of what she needs. I'm sorry I missed what this might be like for you, Lemon, what you might have needed. I just got caught up-"

"I know," she interjects, ducking her head. "And it's okay. You were just protecting your family. And…it was kind of nice. Even if it was just pretend."

"Well…" Jack shifts on his feet, looking uncertain, then turns to collect his booty. "I know Avery is going to appreciate you taking care of all this."

"I didn't do it for Avery," Liz says quietly while his back is turned.

Jack faces her, nods once. "Then_ I _appreciate…all you've done. As will little Colleen Elizabeth Donaghy, I'm sure."

She smiles, more warmly this time, then admits, "That is kind of pretty."

"It is," he agrees before glancing down at the bags in his hands. "I hope you get to experience all this soon."

Liz nods, sits and delves back into her work. "We'll see."

Jack turns to go, but her voice stops him on the threshold.

"So…you're not leaving then. You're going to stay now. Right?"

He turns back and smiles. "I'm not going anywhere."

Liz gives another little nod. "…Good."

_END_.


End file.
